Star Wars Song Parodies
by Defender of the Dogma
Summary: These are a couple Star Wars song parodies I came up with. They're off "You've Been Left Behind" and "Cherokee Nation". Open to requests for more songs!
1. I Wish We'd All Been Ready

_Life was filled with guns and war_

 _And all of us got trampled on the floor_

I wish we'd all been ready

Children died the days grew cold

 _younglings died the days grew cold_

A piece of bread could buy a bag of gold

 _One cloaked ship could by a freighter of gold_

 _I wish we'd all been ready_

There's no time to change your mind

 _There's no way to leave behind_

The Son has come and you've been left behind

 _The Sith have struck, and you've been pushed aside_

A man and wife asleep in bed

 _padawan asleep in bed, one quick stroke, and then he lost his head,_

She hears a noise and turns her head he's gone

 _Master hears a noise and turns his head he's gone._

 _I wish we'd all been ready_

Two men walking up a hill

 _Two Jedi fighting on a hill_

One disappears and one's left standing still

 _one loses limbs, and ones left shocked to still_

 _I wish we'd all been ready_

There's no time to change your mind

 _There's no way to leave behind_

The Son has come and you've been left behind

 _The Sith have struck, and you've been pushed aside_

Children died the days grew cold

 _younglings died the days grew cold_

A piece of bread could buy a bag of gold

 _One cloaked ship could buy a fighter of gold_

 _I wish we'd all been ready_

There's no time to change your mind

 _There's no way to leave behind_

The Son has come and you've been left behind

 _The Sith have struck, and you've been pushed aside._

The Father spoke the demons died

 _The chancellor spoke, the Jedi died_

 _How could you have been so blind_

There's no time to change your mind

 _There's no way to leave behind_

The Son has come and you've been left behind

 _The Sith have struck, and you've been pushed aside._

You've been left behind

 _you've been pushed aside_

you've been left behind

 _you've been pushed aside_

you've been left behind

 _you've been pushed aside_

explanation

 _Life was filled with guns and war_

referring to the clone wars

 _And all of us got trampled on the floor_

the Jedi had heavy losses

 _I wish we'd all been ready_

obviously after order 66

 _Younglings died the days grew cold_

referring to when Anakin slaughtered to younglings in the temple

 _one cloaked ship could buy a fighter of gold_

the need to escape the emperor was huge, and cloaked ships were suddenly very valuable. I didn't know what the approximation to a cloaked ship would be, so I went with a fighter of gold

 _I wish we'd all been ready_

obviously after order 66

 _There's no way to leave behind_

Anakin was there, and they couldn't go back into the past and leave him on Tatooine.

 _The Sith have come and you've been pushed aside_

The Sith have come, and Obi-wan was rejected by Anakin and pushed aside in faver of Palpatine.

 _A padawan asleep in bed_

A padawan asleep in bed

 _One quick stroke and then he's lost his head_

This one was so hard. But he was murdered in his sleep. Probably a force induced sleep so he couldn't fight back.

 _Master hears a noise and turns his head he's gone._

A Master hears something, turns around, and is impaled.

 _I wish we'd all been ready_

obviously after order 66

 _Two Jedi fighting on a hill_

Mustafar. Need I say more?

 _One loses limbs one's left shocked to still_

Anakin lost limbs(Duh!) And Obi-wan was shocked that Ani would turn. Shocked to still means shocked so badly he didn't move for a bit.

 _I wish we'd all been ready_

obviously after order 66

 _There's no way to leave behind_

Anakin was there, and they couldn't go back into the past and leave him on Tatooine.

 _The Sith have struck, and you've been pushed aside._

The Sith have come, and Obi-wan was rejected by Anakin and pushed aside in haver of Palpatine.

 _younglings died the days grew cold_

referring to when Anakin slaughtered to younglings in the temple, and cold is used to represent fear/hate/numbness from pain/shock

 _one cloaked ship could buy a freighter of gold_

the need to escape the emperor was huge, and cloaked ships were suddenly very valuable. I didn't know what the approximation to a cloaked ship would be, so I went with a fighter of gold

 _I wish we'd all been ready_

obviously after order 66

 _There's no way to leave behind_

Anakin was there, and they couldn't go back into the past and leave him on Tatooine.

 _The Sith have struck, and you've been pushed aside_

The Sith have come, and Obi-wan was rejected by Anakin and pushed aside in haver of Palpatine.

 _The chancellor spoke the Jedi died_

Order 66

 _How could you have been so blind_

A very popular question, especially on Obi-wan's part. How could he not have seen Anakin's descent to the dark side? How could he not have seen Anakin's marriage? How could he not have seen the chancellor was evil?

 _There's no way to leave behind_

Anakin was there, and they couldn't go back into the past and leave him on Tatooine.

 _The Son has come and you've been left behind_

The Sith have come, and Obi-wan was rejected by Anakin and pushed aside in favor of Palpatine.

 _you've been pushed aside_

Obi-wan was rejected by Anakin and pushed aside in favor of Palpatine

 _you've been pushed aside_

Obi-wan was rejected by Anakin and pushed aside in favor of Palpatine

 _you've been pushed aside_

Obi-wan was rejected by Anakin and pushed aside in favor of Palpatine


	2. Cherokee Nation

**Same rules as for the first one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cherokee nation.**

 **I'm sorry about the spacing, it wouldn't let me keep things spaced out. :( My apoligies.**

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

They took the whole Cherokee Nation

 _They took the whole Jedi nation_

Put us on this reservation

 _gave the order for our execution_

Took away our ways of life

 _took away our younglings life_

The tomahawk and the bow and knife

 _the padawan and Jedi Knight_

Took away our native tongue

 _took away our home and then_

And taught their English to our young

 _chased us to the outer rim_

And all the beads we made by hand

 _and all the lightsabers that were our life_

Are nowadays made in Japan

 _are nowadays the giveaway of our plight_

Cherokee people

 _Jedi order_

Cherokee tribe

 _Jedi life_

So proud to live

 _so brave to live_

So proud to die

 _so brave to die_

They took the whole Indian Nation

 _they took the whole Jedi nation_

Locked us on this reservation

 _ordered then a right mass execution_

Though I wear a shirt and tie

 _though I say I'm Ben, oh I-_

I'm still a red man deep inside

 _I'm still a Jedi deep inside._

Cherokee people

 _Jedi order_

Cherokee tribe

 _Jedi life_

So proud to live

 _so brave to live_

So proud to die

 _so brave to die_

But maybe someday when they've learned

 _But maybe someday when Luke's learned_

Cherokee Nation will return

 _Jedi order will return_

Will return, will return

 _Will return, will return_

explanation

 _They took the whole Jedi nation_

This is also after order 66. They (the Sith, seppies, clone now storm troopers) took all the Jedi (and yes, I know the Jedi weren't a nation, but it was all I could

get)

 _gave the order for our execution_

again, order 66. Duh.

 _took away our younglings life_

the younglings were murdered

 _the padawan and Jedi Knight_

the padawans and jedi knights were murdered

 _took away our home and then_

the Jedi temple burned down

 _chased us to the outer rim_

the Jedi were chased as far from Coruscant as possible

 _And all the lightsabers that were our life_

Obi-wan was always going on about how a lightsaber was a Jedi's life

 _are nowadays the giveaway of our plight_

after order 66, you did not want to get caught with a lightsaber

 _Jedi order_

the order of jedi

 _Jedi life_

the life of a Jedi

 _so brave to live_

You have to be brave to continue living after order 66

 _so brave to die_

you have to be brave to face death

 _they took the whole Jedi nation_

This is also after order 66. They (the Sith, seppies, clone now storm troopers) took all the Jedi (and yes, I know the Jedi weren't a nation, but it was all I could get)

 _gave the order for our execution_

again, order 66

 _though I say I'm Ben oh I-_

this is from Obi-wan's perspective

 _I'm still a Jedi deep inside._

He's still a jedi, only waiting for the time to strike

 _Jedi order_

the order of Jedi

 _Jedi life_

a Jedi's life

 _so brave to live_

You have to be brave to continue living after order 66

 _so brave to die_

you have to be brave to face death

 _But maybe someday when Luke's learned_

when Luke's learned of the Jedi, of Ben, of Leia, of his abilities...

 _Jedi order will return_

he can bring the Jedi order back

 _Will return, will return_

he can bring the Jedi order back

 _Will return, will return_


End file.
